Battle:003
__TOC__ Overview Noel has started a new challenge! Head to the Summoner's Research Lab and take on The Supreme God in Strategy Zone! This trial can only be accessed once Battle No. 001 has been cleared. Rewards *Ruling God Zevalhua *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 XP *1 Gem Preparations You may use 1 squad and item set for this battle. 5 units must be set as your main team and 7 must be set as back-up units. All Units must be unique and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select up to 3 friends from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Zevalhua. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Pure General Regil - 50% boost to all parameters & 10/15% elemental mitigation *Knight of Holy Light Ark - 50% boost to all parameters & 20% mitigation when 5000 damage taken *Wind Princess Rozalia - 50% boost to Def and max HP, negates critical damage, 10%/15% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder types & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge *Blazing Phoenix Feng - 15% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage & probable resistance against 1 KO attack *Divine Law Kanon - 50% boost to DEF and HP with Ignore DEF negation + Status Aliment negation and boost BB gauge when attacked * Auric Echo Eleanor - 100% boost to Def, 50% boost to max HP, 15% reduction to Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage * Blazing Dragon Lyonesse - 50% boost to Atk and max HP, 15% reduction to damage taken from Fire, Earth types & slight reduction in damage taken for 1 turn when 5000 damage taken Recommended Units: * Mitigators ** Salacia Persei Elimo - Low BB cost, heal, boost Def, Rec, Water barrier, no attack BB/SBB, damage taken can restore HP, remove status ailment, SP - stat down null, crit null, status null, elemental damage null, HoT ** Glorious Hero Krantz - Low BB cost, Light element, remove status ailment, BC/HC drop rate ** Empyrean Juno-Seto - HoT, Light barrier, low/high chance of revive on SBB/UBB, SP - low BB cost, status null ** Fate-Eater Ilm - BB when attacked, HP absorption, boost Max HP, boost Atk/Def by Max HP, DoT ** Heavenly Spiral Hisui - Def/Rec boost, boost Def by Rec, status null, stat down null, elemental damage null ** Sapphire Noble Stein - Status remove, damage taken can restore HP, Water barrier, SP - boost BB when attacked, heal ** Triumphant Blaze Valen - Fire type, instant BB fill, boost Def, BB fill and guard miti when guarding (helpful to units switching in) ** Rain (Omni) - Tri-stat buff, boost Def by Atk, BB regen, crit negate, boost Max HP, inflict Atk/Def down ** Auric Echo Eleanor - Earth elemental miti, BC/HC drop rate, SP - Dark elemental miti * BB when attacked (essential) ** Divine Law Kanon ** Eternal Goddess Felice ** Silver Queen Gabriela - SBB only ** Dragon Mother Mariela - SBB only ** Fabled Emperor Kulyuk - SP ** Lux Halcyon Atro - SP ** Heroic Leader Quaid - SP ** Sage God Melord - BB only ** Sapphire Noble Stein - SP ** Silent Sentinel Silvie - BB only ** Supreme Emperor Agress - SBB only ** Viper Blitzkrieg Durumn - SBB only ** Imperial Chain Johan * OD fillers ** Supreme Chol Arus - Infinite SBB allows for effective abuse of OD filling ** Dancing Flames Rengaku - Provides 10 BC fill to other units ** Great General Zalts - Provides BB Atk buff & BC/HC drop rate buff ** Flashing Thief Fizz - SBB only ** Eldritch Rocker Haido - SP Battle Zevalhua the Supreme 'First Form' Skills and Notes: *Has 6,000,000 HP. *''Debacle Fang'' - 7 combo Dark attack on single foe & reduces BB gauge by 90% *''Infinite World'' - 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, 40% Weak chance, 20% Paralysis, Curse chance & reduces BB gauge by 25-50% *''Extension'' - Powerful Dark attack that deals 120% of HP as damage to single foe & reduces BB gauge by 90% *''Nemesia Cratia'' - 15 combo Dark attack on all foes & recovers 100,000 HP *Every 4 turns **''Lone Lupinus'' - 6 combo Dark attack on all foes, reduces BB gauge by 20~25% & invalidates all Leader Skills for 2 turns **When > 50% HP ***''Nemophila Benefit'' - 10% boost to Atk and 50% boost to Def for 2 turns *At < 50% HP **''Children born of fools...'' - 200% boost to Def for 3 turns **''No light can save you...'' - Reduces BB gauge by 100% for all foes **''Kneel before me!'' - 200% boost to Def for 3 turns **Zevalhua will not attack during this turn, but will cast Glorious the next turn *Turn after < 50% threshold **''Glorious'' - 10 combo apocalyptic Dark attack on all foes that deals 500% of HP as damage & invalidates Leader Skills for 999 turns ***Highly recommended to use 75% mitigation UBB or Angel Idol UBB **Every 5 turns when < 50% HP ***''Achillea Benefit'' - 25% boost to Atk and 20% boost to Def for 2 turns *At < 15% HP **''Endless'' - 80 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & reduces own resistance to Curse by 50% for 2 turns Ruling God Zevalhua 'Second Form' Skills and Notes: *Has 17,000,000 HP. *''Infinite Doom'' - 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 55% chance to inflict ailments & adds 15% Injury, Weak, Sick chance and 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis chance to attack for 3 turns *''Mystica Provision'' - 21 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 75% chance to inflict ailments, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% for 1 turn & 20% Atk against status afflicted foes for 3 turns *''Robelia Alone'' - 8 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe that deals 180-190% of HP as damage, invalidates Leader Skills for 999 turns, reduces BB gauge by 100% & removes all status ailments *''Trial Seed'' - 11 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, adds Injury, Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns & reduces BB gauge by 100% *''Calendula Pain'' - 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes that deals 60-70% of HP as damage & reduces BB gauge by 50% *''Extinguish'' - Powerful Earth attack that deals 160-170% HP as damage on single foe & reduces BB gauge by 80-90% *Invalidates Leader Skills on single units on random intervals **Recommended to swap out the units affected to prevent potential death *At < 90% HP and every 3 turns onward **Starts using Tistel Devote **''Tistel Devote'' - Adds 80% status reflect for 2 turns & reflects 25-40% damage taken for 2 turns *At < 50% HP and every 5 turns onward **''Arium Benefit'' - 35% boost to Atk, 50% boost to Def and 10% boost to critical hit rate for 3 turns, adds +1 hit to each hit count (extra hits deal additional 20% damage) for 3 turns & reduces base and buffed BC drop rate by 80% for 2 turns *At < 15% HP **''Arcanum'' - 25 combo apocalyptic (700%) Earth attack on all foes, 13 combo powerful random Earth attack on all foes, random ailment infliction, 60% Atk boost against status afllicted foes for 2 turns & reduces BB gauge by 60-70% ***Highly recommended to use 75% mitigation UBB or Angel Idol UBB **''Eukarytous Returner'' - Heals 1,500,000 HP ***Casts again every 3 turns starting this point forward *At 0% HP **Revives with 170,000 HP once